E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-
| image = E-girls - EG Anthem CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - EG Anthem DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - EG Anthem One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. TIME | released = July 9, 2014 | b-side = "Chocolat" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:24 (song) 16:09 (CD+DVD) 21:10 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Maria Okada, Litz | producer = CLARABELL | chronotype = Single | previous = "Diamond Only" (2014) | current = "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-'" (2014) | next = "Odoru Ponpokorin" (2014) | tracklist = # -Introduction- # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Mr.Snowman # Music Flyer # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- # Rock n Roll Widow # Highschool♡love # Odoru Ponpokorin # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Again # Chocolat # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) | video = E-girls - E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Video Clip)|Music Video E-girls - Seifuku Dance ~E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-~|Seifuku Dance | audio = E-girls - E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (audio) }} "'E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-'" is the ninth single of E-girls. It was released on July 9, 2014 in four editions: a CD+DVD edition, a CD Only edition, a One Coin CD edition sold on [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ ''mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub, and twenty-eight music cards. The song was pre-released digitally on Recochoku a month earlier, on June 12. The song got certified Gold by RIAJ for selling above 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * '''CD+DVD (RZCD-59615/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59616, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59617, ¥500) * MUSIC CARDS (AQZ1-76387~AQZ1-76414, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Chocolat (ショコラ) # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo Remix # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Instrumental) ; DVD * E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Video Clip) CD Only # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Chocolat # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo Remix # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Instrumental) # Chocolat (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- Digital Edition # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Chocolat # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo Remix Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Fujii Karen ** Kaede ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Hagio Misato ** Inagaki Rio ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Ikuta Risa ** Nakajima Momoka ** Watanabe Marina Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Erie, Fujii Karen, Kawamoto Ruri, Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Takebe Yuzuna ; Lyrics : Maria Okada, Litz ;Music : CLARABELL ;Other Information :Arrangement: CLARABELL, ArmySlick Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka, Watanabe Marina ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, Kaede, Fujii Karen, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Sato Harumi ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME (track #2) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #9) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * E.G. TIME * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 61,236* Trivia * Both video clip and seifuku dance features the dancers. * The song got re-recorded for the best album E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-, removing Muto Chiharu and Ichiki Kyoka vocals. * Starting from this single, members from bunny and EGD were merged as E-girls' only members. External Links * Single Page * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: Recochoku | iTunes Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Music Cards Category:Gold Certification